The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Clutches are employed for interruptably coupling two rotating components to one another, such as for example, an engine to a transmission. In multiple plate clutches, friction plates on a drive member rotate relative to interposed friction plates on another member when the clutch is disengaged. When the clutch is engaged, the multiple plates of the clutch are brought into physical contact, and the multiple plates frictionally engage with one another. When the clutch is disengaged, to reduce frictional drag between relatively rotating plates clutch plate separation devices, such as annular wave springs, may be disposed between the friction plates to effect plate separation.
While traditional multi-plate clutch separation mechanisms are effective, there is room in the art for an improved multi-plate clutch separation mechanism that ensures rapid clutch plate separation without additional rotating mass or substantial cost. Especially desirable, would be a multi-plate clutch separation mechanism that can be fitted to currently-available transmissions as well as future transmissions.